Total Pony Island
by amuhinamori145
Summary: Amuhinamori145's brother and Discord's partner, The Chaotic Emperor, creates and hosts an Equestrian show he likes to call Total...Pony...Island!
1. The Cast

Cast

Twilight Sparkle as Beth

Cheerilee as DJ

Apple Bloom as Gwen

Sweetie Belle as Geoff

Scootaloo as Lindsay

Diamond Tiara as Heather

Silver Spoon as Duncan

Gilda as Tyler

Zecora as Harold

Rainbow Dash as Trent

The Great And Powerful Trixie as Bridgette

Vinyl Scratch as Noah

Fluttershy as Leshawna

AppleJack as Katie

Rarity as Sadie

Spike as Ezekiel

Derpy Hooves as Cody

Princess Luna as Eva

Princess Celestia as Owen

Pinkie Pie as Courtney


	2. Not so Happy Ponies: Part 1

The camera shows a ten-year old kid with a red shirt and black shorts on a island.

Chaotic Emperor: Yo! We're coming at you live from the Equestrian Island, somewhere in Equestria, I'm your host, The Chaotic Emperor, dropping Season 1 of the greatest new Equestrian show on television, right now!

Chaotic Emperor walks to the Room of Shame.

Chaotic Emperor: Here's the deal: 22 ponies have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old island. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow ponies. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members walk inside the Boat of Shame, haha, and leave Total Pony Island, for good!

Chaotic Emperor walks to the Campfire Pit.

Chaotic Emperor: Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic Campfire Ceremonies where each week, all but one pony will receive...A marshmallow.

Chaotic Emperor then grabs a marshmallow and eats it.

Chaotic Emperor: In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune, which let's face it: They'll probably stink in a week. To survive, they must battle...Black flies...Grizzly bears...Disgusting island food! And, each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of camera situated all over the island. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here right now on TOTAL...PONY...ISLAND!

*A catchy theme song plays and shows the 22 contestants.*

Chaotic Emperor was standing next to the Boat of Shame, waiting for the contestants.

Chaotic Emperor: It's time to meet our contestants. The paper said they would go in a five-star resort. So, if they look a little ticked off, that's probaby why.

Twilight comes in the room first.

Chaotic Emperor: Twilight Sparkle! Good to see ya.

Twilight Sparkle: You too. Nice to meet you.

Cheerilee was the next to come.

Chaotic Emperor: Hello, Miss Cheerilee!

Cheerilee: Hi.

Apple Bloom comes in next.

Chaotic Emperor: Apple Bloom! Good to you.

Apple Bloom: Hello! So, this is were we're staying?

Chaotic Emperor: Yes!

Apple Bloom: This is what ah signed up fer?

Chaotic Emperor nods.

Apple Bloom: O-okay.

Sweetie Belle comes next.

Chaotic Emperor: Sweetie Belle! Welcome to Total Pony Island!

Sweetie Belle: Hello!

Scootaloo was the next to come.

Scootaloo: Hello everypony! Hey, you look familier.

Chaotic Emperor: I'm the Chaotic Emperor! The host.

Scootaloo: Oh, okay!

Scootaloo come to her two friends.

Scootaloo: Hey girls!

Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle: Hey Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle: Well, at least Diamond Tiara isn't here.

Apple Bloom/Scootaloo: Yeah.

But their thoughts were wrong when Diamond Tiara comes in the room!

Chaotic Emperor: Diamond Tiara! Welcome!

But Diamond ignores him.

Chaotic Emperor: Oooookaaaay!

Silver Spoon, Diamond's best friend, comes in the room next.

Chaotic Emperor: Hey there, Silver Spoon.

Silver Spoon: Hello!

Silver Spoon walks past her friend.

Silver Spoon: See you by the campfire, buddy.

Diamond Tiara: You too, buddy.

Chaotic Emperor: Fillies, here comes...Uh oh!

Gilda then comes in.

Chaotic Emperor: (Frightened) Hey there, Gilda!

Chaotic Emperor then puts his arms on his head to keep Gilda from hurting him, but she didn't.

Chaotic Emperor: Phew!

Gilda then pounces to attack him, but he ducks, causing Gilda to fall in the water, splashing water on Diamond.

Diamond Tiara: Ugh! My mane!

Chaotic Emperor: Wicked Wipeout, Gilda!

Gilda: Shut it!

Gilda then gets up from the water.

Chaotic Emperor: (Chuckles at Diamond).

Zecora: Hello there.

Chaotic Emperor: AHHHHHHH! Oh, it's just you Zecora. Welcome to the island.

Zecora: Thanks!

Rainbow Dash then speeds out of the boat.

Rainbow Dash: What did i miss?

Chaotic Emperor: Nothing! Welcome to the island, Rainbow Dash!

Chaotic Emperor then looks at his clock.

Chaotic Emperor: Just in time, too!

Rainbow Dash: Thanks.

When Rainbow landed, she spots Gilda.

Rainbow Dash: Gilda!

Gilda: Rainbow! Shouldn't have known you signed up for this.

Rainbow Dash: You too!

Chaotic Emperor then pushes the two away from each other.

Chaotic Emperor: Oooooookaaaaaayy! Enough fighting. Our next contestant is coming!

The next contestant was actually Trixie.

Chaotic Emperor: Trix-I mean...The Great and Powerful Trixie! Welcome to the island.

Trixie: Thank you!

Twilight then glares at Trixie, she never forgot that day she met her.

Trixie: Well, Well, Well if it isn't Twilight Sparkle! The one Trixie met!

Twilight Sparkle: Well if you wouldn't have bragged, i would've been your ene...

Chaotic Emperor then interrupts.

Chaotic Emperor: Shush! Our next contestant's coming.

Vinyl Scratch was the next to come.

Chaotic Emperor: Hey there, Vinyl!

Vinyl Scratch: Hey!

Vinyl Scratch walks to the other contestants.

Fluttershy: Hi.

Chaotic Emperor turns around to see a shy pegasus.

Chaotic Emperor: Hello Fluttershy.

Fluttershy then walks to the other contestants.

AppleJack then comes out of the boat.

Chaotic Emperor: AJ! Welcome!

AppleJack: Hello!

AppleJack then walks to the other contestants.

Rarity: Oooh! I've always wanted to go to an island.

Chaotic Emperor: Welcome, Rarity!

Rarity then walks to the other ponies.

Spike then comes out of the boat.

Chaotic Emperor: Welcome, Spike!

Spike: Thanks!

Derpy then comes to the island.

Chaotic Emperor: Hello Der p-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Derpy crashes against Chaotic Emperor.

Rainbow Dash: (Facehooves).

Derpy Hooves: Sorry!

Chaotic Emperor: Be careful next time, okay?

Derpy Hooves: Okay.

Derpy then walks to the other contestants.

Princesses Celestia and Luna walk to the island.

Chaotic Emperor: Princesses Celestia and Luna. Welcome!

Princess Celestia: I hope it's not anything dangerous.

Chaotic Emperor: Oh SOME are dangerous! (Chuckles).

Celestia then growls.

Pinkie Pie then comes to the island.

Pinkie Pie: Hi!

Chaotic Emperor puts her down by her hoof.

Pinkie Pie: Thank you!

Snips and Snails then come to the island.

Chaotic Emperor: Hello, guys!

Snips/Snails: Hi!

Snips and Snails then walk to the other contestants.

Chaotic Emperor: That's all the contestants. Follow me to the campfire pit! But first...

The Chaotic Emperor shows a clubhouse.

Apple Bloom: That's the Cutie Mark Crusader Clubhouse!

Chaotic Emperor: It's also known as the confessional. It has a camera in it.

Rainbow Dash: Oh. Okay.

Chaotic Emperor: Now, follow me to the campfire pit.

The ponies and The Chaotic Emperor were at the campfire pit.

Chaotic Emperor: It's time to make the teams! If i call eleven names, you will be on the left side. Here we go...

Twilight Sparkle.

Derpy Hooves.

Apple Bloom.

Diamond Tiara.

Snips.

Snails.

Fluttershy.

Scootaloo.

Vinyl Scratch.

Princess Celestia.

And Rainbow Dash.

The team goes to the left side.

Chaotic Emperor: You will be known as...The Beaming Bofors!

Rainbow Dash: WOW!

Chaotic Emperor: The rest i name will be on the right. Here we go...

The Great and Powerful Trixie.

Pinkie Pie.

Miss Cheerilee.

Silver Spoon.

Spike.

Princess Luna.

Sweetie Belle.

Zecora.

AppleJack.

Rarity.

And Gilda.

The team goes on the right side.

Chaotic Emperor: You will be known as...The Biller Ace!

Gilda: Haha! Woah!

Chaotic Emperor: Your challenge will begin in one hour!

Rarity: I don't think i can do this challenge!

Zecora: it's our first ever challenge! How hard could it be?

(One hour later)

The challenge was jumping in a 1,000 foot cliff in to the water.

Zecora: Oh man!


End file.
